


Nighttime Voices

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [26]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Korra talks in her sleep.





	Nighttime Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Dreaming

Korra talks in her sleep.

It’s mostly just muttering, little noises that almost sound like words but which never quite coalesce into anything meaningful. Sometimes Asami catches a full word or two, but it’s never anything she can make much sense out of - ‘fly’ or ‘smoke’ or something similar, and then back to senseless muttering.

She’s used to the talking, and to sometimes getting elbowed in the side in the middle of the night, but she’s not sure if she’ll ever get used to the nightmares.

This night, like many nights, Korra wakes herself up around the same time she wakes Asami up. Her nightmares usually aren’t loud; it’s more the way she moves that disturbs Asami’s sleep than anything.

“It’s okay,” she says, rubbing Korra’s back once she knows her girlfriend is fully awake and knows where she is. Sitting up doesn’t always mean she’s aware of her surroundings, as Asami has learned with the help of having their bed set on fire on more than one occasion. “It’s okay, you’re safe.”

“I know. I know,” Korra whispers, over and over again, as if the more she says it the more true it will be. Asami knows as well as anyone that knowing something and really _feeling_ something to be true are two different things, but nighttime is always worse and sometimes saying it out loud helps.

“Come here,” Asami says, pulling Korra into a hug. Korra shakes silently in her arms and Asami wishes there was more she could do.

Asami may never get used to the nightmares, but she knows she’ll never run out of help to give, trifling as it sometimes feels in the middle of the night when all she can do is hold Korra close.


End file.
